


Autonomic Booty Call 2: Electric Boogaloo

by meadows



Series: Autonomic [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Flushed Romance, Helmsman, Internal Pailing, Interspecies Sex, Mechanical Prosthesis, Space Opera, Tentabulges, Xeno, Xenophilia, with a hint of Pale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadows/pseuds/meadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callbacks are the best and that's really all there is to say on the matter. Chief Petty Officer Roxy Lalonde and Helmsman Aradia Megido return for another round of "maintenance" funtime. Sexy results guaranteed or your money back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autonomic Booty Call 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/gifts), [jadebloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadebloods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Autonomic Booty Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126996) by [jadebloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadebloods/pseuds/jadebloods). 



> I couldn't get over how much I enjoyed the original fic and my little heart was shattered when I discovered there was no second part, so I decided to do something about that. Cannot give enough thanks to [stiction](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stiction/) and [Aewin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin) for the beta-reading. You're both amazing and I'm honored to have had your help with this! <3

==>Be Roxy

You let out a low sigh and stare vacantly as you walk down the corridor, listening to the sound of your boots clunking against the cold metal floor. You adjust the strap on your toolbag, feeling its weight shift against your aching back. The day was going alright until you got your last maintenance call and spent the next two hours in the bowels of the ship trying to undo some rookie tech's fuckup while the douchemonger lieutenant stood there breathing down your neck. 

Noob had fried about six power converters and mangled a handful of connections to the main line. You take a small amount of comfort in knowing that, based on how things typically go down around here, that misstep was probably his last. Yep, nothing disconcerting about that at all. You've totes got your shit on lock and won't joining his ranks anytime soon.

While you're indulging in a hearty yawn and stretch, your back pocket suddenly begins to vibrate and make a familiar chirping noise. From it, you extract your standard-issue PDA gizmo thingamabob used for receiving your work-orders and all kinds of other official shit. You mouth a silent prayer, hoping it isn't more drudgery. The screen flickers on and you tap the message now sitting at the top of the queue to pull it up. The origin number is familiar and you stop dead in your tracks, barely even finishing reading the details before you let out a squeal of joy and pump your fist in the air.

The moment passes and you remember where you are, head whipping around to make sure it's still just you here. That was definitely not a thing that just happened, nope. Chief Petty Officer Roxy Lalonde is all kinds of composed up in this here corridor. Nothing to see at all, carry on.

Your PDA gets shoved back into your pocket and you hike your bag up on your shoulder before setting off back to your quarters for a quick shower and change of clothes.

* * *

A short while later, you step into the dim glow of the room that houses all of the helm equipment along with the main reason for your visit. Despite trying to put on your best business face, you can't help but grin as a hand appears on the edge of the large tank at the center of the room and Aradia pokes her head over the side, greeting you with a soft smile and a lazy wave.

"Hey there missy," you say, dropping your bag on the floor. You slide one of the white plastic storage cubes from the side of the room over to the tank so you can sit down.

"Hello Chief Roxy," she replies, resting her cheek on her forearm and gazing up at you. "It's nice to see you again."

You feel like ruffling her hair, but in the interest of not getting gooey just yet, you settle for a friendly wink and say, "Likewise. What can I do for ya today, helmslady?"

"I was wondering if I could persuade you to keep me company for a while," Aradia says hopefully.

"Hey, no persuading needed. I'm here, aren't I?" you say with a resolute nod, glossing over your little outburst in the hallway. Which still remains a thing that didn't happen. 

Her expression brightens, "Yep!" 

"But sadly, billable hours don't really cover chitchat alone, so I'm gonna have to run some systems checks too. That alright?"

She nods and shifts a little in the tank, trying to find a more comfortable position as she leans over the side. You fish a few connector cables out of your bag and pull up the diagnostic program on your PDA after you plug in. A couple of minutes pass in silence as you scope out the system levels and make sure the numbers are within the proper tolerance range.

"Can you tell me about yourself?" Aradia asks, drawing you out of your thoughts.

"Hm?" You look up, only catching part of her question.

"I want to know things about you, like how you got here."

You narrow your eyes and rub your chin in an exaggerated fashion. "Well let's see, I took a left at Junction-C to get to that corridor over there and..."

She giggles and flaps her hand at you. "No, not like that! I mean where are you from?" 

"Oh! Well, I have it on good authority there's this place called Earth where most humans tend to live."

"Fascinating, I'd never have guessed." She cocks an eyebrow at you. "Tell me more about this Earth-home of yours. Why did you leave?"

You drop the goofy facade and sigh, putting your PDA down and lacing your fingers together. Resting your forearms on your knees, you try to think of a way to explain this that won't make you sound as lame as you actually are. No luck, sadly.

"There's... not a lot to tell of really. I lived in upstate New York, which you're familiar with because of all the Earth geography you totally know."

"Yes, definitely," she says with a wink.

You fidget with your hands a little as you talk, "My mom sorta died when I was a teenager and left me with a big empty house and a bunch of money. Neither of which I cared about or knew what to do with. I didn't really take the whole thing too well so... I started drinking. Like a lot. Stopped going to school and was pretty much sloshed all the time. Smart life choices! The rate I was going at, probably would've been thrown in the slammer right quick. They got jails on Alternia?"

"Criminals are sentenced to death, assuming they aren't killed when they're caught."

"Peachy," you snort. "So Earth doesn't exactly have that luxury in most cases, they just pack you away once you screw up bad enough. Eventually I thought about it and realized what a mess I was. The idea of being locked up in a tiny box for the rest of my life didn't jive too well with me, so I decided to enlist. Figured the regimented thing might help me clean my act up and junk. I needed a change of scenery anyway."

"And now you are here."

"Yup. That's about the size of it."

"It's admirable, taking your destiny into your own hands like that," she says, sounding a little distant.

You start to say something but pause when you see the pensive look she's got going on. Her eyes shimmer a little in the room's low light and it almost looks like she's staring at you with something akin to fondness. You're not sure why that might be, but it makes you feel kind of embarrassed for blurting out all that stuff, so you turn away and rub the back of your neck.

"What about you, girly? You always dream of flying around among the stars up here?"

"Oh no, not in the least," she says frankly, cheerful expression not faltering for a moment, "But I didn't have much of a choice, really. You know how it is with our blood castes. A lowblood like me does what they're told if they want to remain useful and also alive."

"Right, I feel you on the whole 'not being dead is a perk' thing," you say with an appreciative nod, "But why stick you in the helm? That's usually an honor they reserve for the yellowbloods, right?"

"That is true. Are you familiar with the PAT?"

You pause for a moment, thinking back on some of the basic modules you first took. Then it comes to you, "Psi Aptitude Test. The standard benchmark dealio they run psionic trolls through to measure their energy outputs."

"Mhmm. I scored higher on it than most of my caste typically does, so they assigned me this role."

"Yeah but still that's really unusual for an Alterni--oh," you snap your fingers as the missing piece falls into place, "But we're on an Earth fleet ship, so sending you over was probably their way of flipping the bird at the top brass here. Hah! Good one."

Aradia waggles her eyebrows in amusement and raises her palm. You lean over to slap her a high-five; can't leave a girl hanging now.

The United Earth Fleet and Her Imperious Condescension's Royal Armada have a unique arrangement, in which most of the tech coming the humans' way was second-hand or basically sub-par by Alternian standards. Kept all the good shit for themselves. Your history is a little fuzzy, but apparently when the Royal Armada first rolled up on Earth, some shenanigans involving a high-stakes game had ultimately led to this tenuous alliance instead of a full-on takeover. Condy definitely didn't expect to come away with an ally when she arrived fixing to trounce your little planet and all, but to the surprise of many she actually decided to go with the flow when all was said and done.

"Well for what it's worth, you're a rockin helmslady and I'm glad we've got you keeping this puppy afloat."

"Thanks. Your vote of confidence makes me feel that much better about being stuck here most of the time," she says with a wry grin.

"So uh, hypothetically if you didn't have this gig, what would you want to do then? At least, I'm assuming there are things that you might want to do besides this," you say, gesturing to the room around you.

She scratches her cheek for a moment as she ponders.

"Well, when I was younger, I dreamed of being an investigative excavationer."

"That like... an archaeologist or something? Digging up old stuff?"

You can see the excitement in her eyes as she talks, "Yep! The past is fascinating, and there's a lot we can learn from it so that we don't wind up going in endless circles repeating the same mistakes in the present."

"Word. I'm no stranger to that kinda biz, so I respect your philosophy."

"But... I doubt I'll ever have the chance now." Her gaze falls to the floor. "Enlistment is both a life sentence and a death sentence for trolls like me."

You're not really sure what to even say to that, but for a moment she almost looks sad and your instinct to comfort her takes over. You reach out and place your hand on top of hers, giving her as much of a reassuring smile as you can manage.

She closes her eyes and smiles a little, wrapping her fingers around yours and rubbing her cheek against the back of your hand. _Oh man, please stop that, you have like no right to be this adorable you sweet little rust girl._

A silence falls between you and the only sound in the room is the faint hum of the electronics and the filtration system cycling the tank-fluid through the surrounding maze of tubes.

"So, um..." you say and now she's looking at you again, making you completely choke on your own words like the stone-cold smooth operator you are.

You manage to continue, ignoring the loud pounding of your heart. "Everything checks out, except for a minor current overflow registering on line 6."

"Yes, I know. It's the same feeling as last time, so you were right," Aradia says calmly. "I thought it might be better to call you before it got worse." She rolls onto her side and points to the lowest plug in her back, giving you a nice view of her righteous curves in the process.

You swallow hard and lean over to take a look, reaching out to check how the plug's seated in the socket. A little loose, but not practically falling out like it was a couple weeks ago. You pull it out and inspect the contacts for any corrosion.

"Well, it's good to hear there's not as bad of a buildup. You won't get shocked as much this time around."

She turns back over and stares at you expectantly, waiting for you to suggest what to do next. You had thought up a whole bunch of clever shit to say at this juncture, but all of it seems to have mysteriously slipped your mind, so all you can do for a moment is chew your lip. 

Autopilot does eventually kick in and, being the cool cucumber you are, you start reciting several of the technical explanations you'd read that detail how troll anatomy responds to stimulation and even though the jargon is wicked dense all you're really doing is just describing different ways for jacking trolls off. Wow, this is stupid.

"Roxy..."

Aradia's voice barely registers as you continue to rattle shit off full-steam and how are you even talking this much without breathing. Damn Lalonde, trying to set a new high-score here? You're not even sure what to do with your hands, so you're kind of just making vague gestures as you talk.

"But the material suggests that method works really well, so even if I haven't got that kind of equipment on hand I think we could make it w--"

"Roxy!" she says more insistently.

"Wuh?" you sputter, tripping over your own words.

She's looking you straight in the eyes and smiling that earnest smile of hers at you.

"Just get in here," she says, half-sighing. 

Your mouth hangs open as your brain blue-screens, but eventually you find the composure to shut your trap, nod slowly, and stand up. You kick your boots off and try to ignore the way your hand shakes with nervous excitement as you unzip your jumpsuit, letting it fall to the floor and leaving you standing in your shorts and tanktop just like last time.

You take a few steps towards the tank but stop when Aradia speaks up, "Don't you want to keep your clothes clean?"

"Oh, yeah um, that is totally a super good point," you somehow find the words to say, "Took forever to wash out that mess, no offense. Thanks for the reminder. Just gonna... do the thing."

You pause and turn around, feeling your cheeks redden as you try not to psych yourself out too much over the fact that you're stripping for her now. That she _wants_ you to strip. Well, to be fair, she's already naked, so aren't you just making things even? Sure, you'll go with that. 

Your shirt and shorts join the pile, followed by your sports-bra, which leaves your nipples standing erect in the cool air. You hook your thumbs into the waistband of your panties and slide them down gingerly, and you're definitely sure you can feel her gaze while you bend over. You decide there's no point in being bashful now, so you turn around and give her the full view. You wonder whether she thinks your pale human skin looks weird like this? Even though she's staring right at you, it really doesn't make you uncomfortable at all.

The stone floor is cold on your feet, so you waste no time making your way over to the tank. You climb over the edge and slide down into the welcoming warmth of the translucent goo. It feels a lot different now that you don't have your clothes sticking to your skin along with it. The tub is just big enough to fit both of you in lengthwise, so you scoot up next to her, propping your elbow against the bottom of the tank and leaning your chin on your hand.

"Hey," you say, trying to look as casual as a person in your situation can possibly manage.

"Hi," she whispers back, gazing at you with those brilliant ruby eyes of hers again.

Your hand automatically finds its way to her torso and starts to rub up and down her side, something that seems to be turning into a habit. Her hand rises to your cheek and presses against it, thumb tracing gently along your cheekbone.

"You know, this is actually pretty comfy," you muse, glancing down and the goo you're half-submerged in. "A gal could get used to this."

"It's not so bad," she says, "I think I like it better now that you're here, though."

Without any further prompting you decide to lean over and kiss her. You marvel at how soft and warm her lips are, and she kisses you back with a little more intensity. She's been kept waiting long enough, you guess. Your hands start to explore each other, touching gingerly at first. You reach up and paw at her rumblespheres a bit, which makes her hum into your lips a little. In response, she slides her hands around to your butt, pulling you closer.

Aradia nuzzles your cheek and then leans over to kiss at your neck while one of her hands moves around to the front of your thigh, slowly working its way upward until it comes to rest against your bare crotch. You're blushing something fierce right now and all you can think to do is find her mouth and kiss her more as she runs a couple fingers up your slit, gently stroking the outside. If you weren't already submerged in the slippery goo, you're sure that her fingers would be covered in your own wetness right now.

You start to breathe a bit more heavily as Aradia continues to rub you, her fingers occasionally brushing against your clit and sending shivers up your back. You're definitely enjoying the attention she's giving you, but you decide that she shouldn't be left out. You let your hand trace down from her chest to her stomach and slide over that familiar mound between her legs. Responding to your touch, her bulge slowly emerges from its sheath and weaves its way between your fingers. Aradia's hips jerk a little and she moans. You concentrate and try to get a better grip on the slippery appendage, sliding up and down and coaxing it out to its full length in your hand, which is beginning to get covered in glistening maroon.

"Roxy..." she breathes, panting lightly.

"Mhmm," you hum, pecking her on the cheek and stroking her writhing bulge.

A small whimper escapes her lips and Aradia opens her eyes just enough to give you a pleading look.

"You want to?" you say hesitantly, staring back and hoping for affirmation.

She lunges at you and kisses you again forcefully. Holy shit... can this girl kiss or what. Not like your mental circuits weren't fried enough already at this point. Guess that's a yes, then.

Without breaking the kiss, you manage to push yourself up and maneuver a leg over her torso so that you're straddling her hips. You had to let go of her bulge in order to prop yourself up, so the thing is already off exploring and has moved to your inner thigh, giving it a light squeeze as it adjusts to the change in landscape.

You sit up straight and try to catch your breath, something Aradia seems rather intent on taking away. The sight of her laying below you, hair splayed out, rumblespheres poking through the surface of the fluid, looking at you with that strange serene gaze of hers is almost a little too much for you to handle. Combined with the warmth of the tank and the excitement of the sloppy makeouts, this entire scene is giving you one massive headrush. Definitely better than the way you'd pictured it.

"Wow..." you murmur, eyes glazing over a bit. Aradia moves her hands to rest on your hips, tracing the lines of your pelvic bones with her thumbs.

After your last encounter, you wanted to put in some serious effort and make sure you were better prepared. It was the responsible thing, after all. Pulling the encyclopedic data on troll anatomy was no issue and something easily explainable in your reports. The other "research materials" you procured required a more sophisticated touch, leveraging all of the 1337 h4xx0r skillz in your repertoire. 

Which is to say you used your sysadmin rights to wipe the network access logs so that you wouldn't have to explain to your commanding officer why you downloaded a petabyte of troll porn. In addition to becoming incredibly well-versed on the workings of troll boners, you also learned that troll/human intercourse was not only viable due to the similarities in your anatomy (thank you convergent evolution), but actually a surprisingly common occurrence. You had to give a silent salute to whichever interspecies couple first worked up the nerve to see whether they could fuck without dying or some other terrible consequence _and then_ decided to tell people about it later, xenophobic social repercussions be damned. What a hell of a trip that must've been.

You're brought back to reality by something warm slithering back and forth between your legs. Aradia is waiting patiently and you give her a lopsided grin as an apology for letting yourself zone out.

The bulge seems to be having a bit of trouble navigating by itself, and you guess it's a little confused as to why it isn't being matched with identical anatomy. You take a few seconds to savor its movement, watching as it glides through your folds and curves up around behind you. Thankfully, before it can decide to start exploring someplace you've only _thought_ about experimenting with, Aradia reaches down and grabs it at the base, giving it a corrective tug to point it in the right direction. She looks to you for approval and you give a quick nod, biting your lip in anticipation.

Eventually, the tip of the bulge finds your entrance and begins to slowly work its way inside you. You feel its slippery girth filling you as it continues to push deeper, stretching you wider as more of it slides in. A gasp and moan escape your lips in succession and you think about how much time you spent imagining just what this would be like. Now the real thing is filling you up and wriggling around and you seriously can't get over how fucking great it feels. You breathe out a deep sigh of satisfaction, opening your eyes to see the troll girl staring up at you, a smile of contentment spreading across her lips.

Now that her bulge is completely buried to the base, you give it a bit of encouragement, rocking your hips a little and grinding down onto it. It responds to the stimulation instantly and kicks into motion, churning slowly and caressing your insides with its small bumps and ridges. Aradia follows your lead and begins to thrust in and out gently, hands still on your hips for leverage.

"Oh god," you moan, falling forward and using your hands to brace yourself against the bottom of the tub.

You pull her into another deep kiss and lose yourself in the feeling, your tongue darting into her mouth and circling around her own. You can't really remember the last time you got laid--some unremarkable fling--so this kind of stimulation and passion is wrecking you hella quick. Your limbs start to tremble and you can feel that familiar tingling sensation begin to build. You focus on the sensation of her bulge sliding in and out of you, the smooth strokes making you ache for more each time.

You come fast and hard, collapsing on top of her as you shiver. Her bulge slips out as you fall forward and hold Aradia tight, fingernails digging into her back a little as you ride out the orgasm. Aradia just wraps her arms around you and rubs your back, like she doesn't quite know what to do.

"Holy shit," you pant into the crook of her neck, "You have no idea... how much I needed that."

"Do humans get genetic fluid buildup too?" she asks, leaning over in attempt to see if anything had been released.

"Hah...not exactly," you say, shaking your head and somehow finding the strength to move up enough to plant a kiss on her cheek, "I'll explain later."

She nods slowly, letting her hands slip back down into the goo, and you can see a faint look of disappointment starting to cross her face. Oh man, she must think...

"Woah woah, hey now," you reach up and put a hand on each of her cheeks, turning her head back towards you and pressing your foreheads together, "We're not done just yet. That was only round one, okay? So don't you worry, lady."

"I'm sorry," she shifts nervously below you and tries to hide her embarrassment. "I admit my experience with pailing is pretty limited. Let alone with a human..."

You give her a quick peck on the lips to silence her, "I'll let you in on a secret. Ready? I'm kinda new to this thing too, but Chief Roxy always does her best no matter what."

Her response is a light chuckle, which shakes you up and down in your current position. It makes you laugh too, so when she tries to kiss you back you're just half-laughing and half-kissing like the couple of goofballs that you are. Jeez.

Alright, you had your turn, now it's her turn. Once you've both regained your composure, you sit up and steady yourself by placing your hands on her stomach. Her bulge is still unsheathed, and you reach down to grab a hold of it so that you can get things going again. Before that, though, you decide to tease her by sliding up against the bulge and gyrating your hips a little in a stroking motion while giving her a half-lidded, sultry smile. Aradia seems to enjoy it and tilts her head back, exhaling slowly.

You lift your butt up a bit so that you can guide her bulge back to the right place, watching her expression change as you ease the tip back inside you. Still sensitive to touch, Aradia moans as you sink down and she slides into you the rest of the way. You begin to move up and down again, slowly pumping and trying your best to clench down on the bulge from inside. Keeping one hand on her belly, you reach behind your thigh and find her nook. It's hot to the touch as your fingers slide up against her entrance. She gasps as you push a couple of fingers into her, and you feel her bulge start to wriggle a little more fervently in response. You've fallen into a nice rhythm now, and the thought occurs to you that it might be nice to have some music to work with. File that away for next time, definitely.

It seems like a small eternity passes as you focus on the way your bodies move together, the warm feeling of her skin against yours. You kiss deeply, without restraint. The sensation of her breath against your neck as she pants only turns you on more. It's borderline addictive how good this feels, you think, reveling in the intimacy of it as her bulge twists deep inside you. Suddenly, Aradia begins to tense up, and you recognize what's happening. 

You run your fingers through her hair, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "That's it, good girl."

Aradia whimpers, her grip tightening in response to your words and she pushes your hips down harder, more insistently. You can feel the base of her bulge beginning to swell.

"Go ahead sweetie, let it all out," you urge her on, trembling a bit yourself as you feel another orgasm building.

After several quick breaths, she gasps loudly and her hips buck hard into you. You feel her bulge twitch rapidly as it sends a rush of hot liquid spilling into you. Her genetic material fills you up quickly and begins to leak out once it has nowhere left to go, spreading across her pelvis at the point where you're joined. You weren't really expecting such a wild finish, and it's more than enough of an extra push to do you in as well. 

* * *

Thoroughly spent, you settle back down next to Aradia and wrap your arms around her waist, pulling her close to you. Your head is fuzzy and she's still shaking a bit from release, but you manage to remember one key thing. You reach up and grab the cable that's draped over the wall of the tank, pulling it down and maneuvering it behind Aradia. You feel around for the lowest hole in her back and slide the plug home. It clicks into place and there's a distant hum as the generator equalizes and the system recalibrates. Aradia shivers as the current flows and then sighs in relief, clearly thankful that she wasn't shocked half to death again this time.

"There we go," you say in appreciation of a job well fucking done, planting a lingering kiss on her cheek, "All good now?"

She gives you a sleepy nod and turns to nuzzle your cheek in response, "I think that counts as the most excellent service I've ever had."

"Damn straight. You'll be getting a customer satisfaction survey, make sure it says 10/10 when you send it back."

"It only goes up to 10?" the troll girl says, giving you a pouty look.

You laugh mischievously, kicking your feet a little and squeezing her tighter.

"But for reals," you say, voice softening a bit, "This was super nice. You. All of it. I was worried it'd be weird or something but... yeah."

"I wasn't worried at all," she says dreamily, eyelids starting to droop a little. "When I met you... I felt something I hadn't in a long time."

"What's that?" you ask.

She's mumbling and her eyes are closed now, but she says quietly, almost inaudibly, "...Safe."

Her facial features go slack and it looks like she's about to...yep, there she goes. Out cold--the exertion of everything totally drained what little energy she might've had left.

As you watch her peaceful expression, you reflect. You're still trying to process everything that just happened and what exactly all of this means, but you stop yourself before you ruin the moment by getting all broody and overthinking stuff. Better just to put it aside for now and deal with it later. You lean your head against her shoulder and relax, listening to the slow rise and fall of her breath as she drifts deeper into sleep. You realize that you're pretty spent too, growing drowsy as whatever stress you'd been holding onto is soothed away.

A far-off echo of a notion strikes you, something about maybe getting out of the tub, logging your hours, and getting cleaned up. Sure, you'll get right on that. Ten-four, good buddy. That would probably definitely be the responsible thing to do. Yep. 

For now though, you think you're just gonna stay here a little while longer and enjoy her warm embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [TeratoCybernetics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoCybernetics) drew [this freakin' incredible art](https://40.media.tumblr.com/5644f941f944bbe555931d4ec76f3b7d/tumblr_npt3lhj7ij1r64bl6o1_1280.png) for my fic. Check it out!


End file.
